


White Colors

by Teary_Autumns



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Mentions Of Schizophrenia, Multiple Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teary_Autumns/pseuds/Teary_Autumns
Summary: Five times Tom met Tord but the one time it finally felt right.This may be a little confusing but Tom lives different lives, which he remembers, and in all the lives he meets Tord.





	

1

Tom, your average 18 year old, in his last year of school it was almost the end of it too. He wasn't amazing at school but he was fairly good, with hopes of succeeding in life, he was to be considered normal yet weird in his own ways.

He painted his nails, black or white, sometimes both. He played the bass, had few friends, and had an odd interest in photography. And he had no eyes at all, yet he could see perfectly. He was an oddball that's for sure.

But now, here he was on the last day of school, wearing his cap with white tassels hanging from it. It was a ceremony, the principal of the school going on and on about how proud he was of his students, a long speech about the exact same thing over and over again but Tom was listening to his every word.

And it was normal.

Normal.

Tom didn't dislike normal, but something was wrong. He could feel it and that's when a gunshot rang out throughout the field.

It happened so quickly, people running, crashing onto eachother, but he saw the shooter.

He was short with caramel colored hair, he looked too nice to be holding guns in his hands. They made eye contact for three seconds, Tom saw tears in those gray eyes, he saw sadness while the shooter saw how Tom had no eyes at all but somehow had an expression of surprise.

The shooter lost eye contact with him, but Tom fell in love.

_With a murderer._

His last thoughts consisted of those sad gray eyes that shined beautifully in the bright sun and thats when he fell, he just remembers being stepped all over, and loud screaming.

2.

The second time Tom saw him was when he worked at a cafe in San Francisco, it was peaceful place yet he was busy all day, it was almost closing time when he came in. He looked older, similar to himself, and had his hair tied back in a small ponytail but he was still short with lonely gray eyes.

He walked up to the counter, smiling, "just a coffee please" his voice was sweet and shy.

Tom nodded, serving the coffee and putting a white lid and a stirrer on it, "it'll be 1.78"

He payed and left out into the night, Tom closed his eyes and promised he would see him again.

3.

The third time he saw him, he was 10 years old. He had fell down from the trampoline onto his mother's white flowers, while Tord, his best friend, was helping him up.

In this life, they were best friends, they did everything together, Tom knew so much about him, his name was Tord and he was 3 years younger than him, in this life at least.

He had met him when he ran into him at a store, Tord had started crying and Tom panicked so he hugged him, and that's how both of their parents had met as well.

Everything was alright, until Tord and his family died in a car crash when he was 12, Tom felt devastated but most of all he felt like life was unfair, Tom would always see him but either of them would die or never see each other again.

_But he promised._

4.

The fourth time he saw him he was a therapist and a doctor at an asylum, he took care of many people and made sure to do his best. He had a certain patient that was very kind, he had depression and slight schizophrenia, but he still tried to get better.

That certain patient had a sibling, his only relative too. The patient was 19, while his sibling was 5 and that sibling was Tord.

The patient and Tord pretty much lived there, Tom would take care of the patient all day, until Tord came in the afternoon from school, always excited to see his brother and Tom.

Tom loved them both, they were like his children, he took care of them and made sure both of them were fine. He would sneak in things, such as candy or cookies for them. Tord would fall asleep on his swivel chair while he made sure his brother was alright. He was glad that he got to see him again, maybe not how he wanted it to be but he didn't break his promise.

"Tom?"

He turned around to see Tord holding a drawing up to him, the drawing was scribbles but he could make out what it was, it was him and Tord as kids, when he fell down from the trampoline.

_It was them from another life._

"It's really cute, Tord, why don't you lay it on my desk for me?" Tom asked as he smiled as Tord scurried off to lay it on the swivel chair.

Later that night, when both of them were asleep, Tom gently took the notebook Tord would draw in, and he was surprised.

It was filled with drawings.

_Drawings of people he met in different lives._

Tom shut the notebook and returned it, his head was starting to hurt.

He wrote, ' _i promise_ ' on the bottom of the drawing Tord layed on his chair earlier.

He sighed as he slipped off his white lab coat, and layed his head down on the white papers on his desk.

5.

The fifth time he saw him, he was 25, he worked at a store and everytime he would walk to his job he would see a flower shop with beautiful white flowers on display.

He walked in one day, and he saw him. Tord was a florist, he was still short but he had gauze covering his left eye.

"Hey" Tom spoke.

Tord jumped in surprise but laughed afterwards, "oh hey, didn't see you there" he watered the plants beside him, "so what do you need, sir?" Tord asked as he looked at Tom. He noticed how he didn't have eyes at all.

"We're quite similar, eye problems and such" Tom grinned, "but actually I came in for no actual reason just thought the white flowers were pretty"

"Well, how about I give you some flowers like those"

"No, no I can barely take care of myself, no way I could take care of plants, they're better in your care anyways." Tom smiled, and saw as Tord smiled back at him.

"I'm sure you can take care of flowers," Tord started looping some white flowers together into what seemed a flower crown, "besides, they are pretty easy to take care of."

Tom laughed, "I'll drown them"

"No you won't, I promise" Tord grinned as he finished the flower crown, "can you like, bend down?"

Tom did as told and felt Tord's hands lay the white flower crown on his head, "why?"

"So you'll remember me"

Tom raised an eyebrow, "thanks"

"Bye Thomas"

"Goodbye Tord" and he left, when he suddenly realized they had never even said eachothers name, yet they knew who they were.

_I promise._

+1.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

In this life, Tord betrayed him.

They hated eachother, but on the last day he saw him, he had shot a harpoon at him, watching the chunks of metal falling down.

_He killed him._

Life is unfair.

Tom got helped up by two of his friends, when the flood of memories came through.

_A murderer._

_A client._

_A kid._

_A sibling of a patient._

_A florist._

He felt warm tears come out of his 'eyes'.

He didn't break his promise, but yet this life felt so right while the others felt like a dream.

Tom was giving up, yet he somehow promised to see him again because he was still in love.

And maybe it would be in the same life.

But what he didn't know was, in this life, _Tord survived._

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've actually written before but I finally decided to upload one of them.
> 
> Find me as rainy-bridges on Tumblr!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
